1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switching power supply circuits, liquid crystal driving devices, and liquid crystal display devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, switching power supply circuits are widely and commonly used as electric power supplying means in a variety of applications.
An example of conventional technology related to what has just been mentioned is seen in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H05-219650.
Inconveniently, conventional switching power supply circuits leave room for improvement in terms of their overcurrent protection function.